Puny soldier
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Peggy Carter desvió la mirada, dejando salir -por fin- esa sonrisa que ya llevaba un rato conteniendo. Porque le había bastado poco más de un minuto de conversación con Steve Rogers para darse cuenta de la decisión del Doctor Erskine. Porque ¡soldados a ella! ...pero super soldados, mejor. De Brooklyn y ojos azules.


_Summary_ : Peggy Carter desvió la mirada, dejando salir -por fin- _esa_ sonrisa que ya llevaba un rato conteniendo.

Porque le había costado poco más de un minuto de conversación con Steve Rogers para darse cuenta de la decisión del Doctor Erskine. Porque ¡soldados a ella! ... pero super soldados, mejor. De Brooklyn y ojos azules.

 _Disclaimer_ : no, ni Steve Rogers ni Chris Evans son míos. ¡Qué injusta es la vida!

OoOoO

Teniéndolo tan cerca, volvía a parecerle enclenque. Ya había subido antes con él en coche, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeñito cupiera el suficiente valor como para intentar cubrir con él una granada.

Esos ojos azules rebosaban vida y humanidad. No sabía qué diantres hacía ese joven flacucho y asmático alistándose en el ejército. Aunque en su favor había que reconocerle que había sido el único en bajar el banderín y que corrió antes que ella misma a hacerle frente a aquella granada, en vez de correr a esconderse, como el resto de supuestos soldados.

En fin.

Era incómodo, el silencio. Se sentía observada y decidió que le iba a pagar con la misma moneda: mirándolo de vuelta por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose de que también se daba cuenta de que lo miraba. Pero sin soltar palabra, porque no le salía de los ovarios.

Tenía los ojos bonitos. Pero eso no era excusa como para que la mirara y los bajara cada vez que lo pillaba haciéndolo.

En la calle, un grupo de niños jugaban al beisbol. El conductor pitó el claxon y se apartaron rápidamente, movilizando el juego al otro lado de la calle. Bendita inocencia.

-¡Conozco este barrio...!-dijo con entusiasmo, señalando por la ventana- En ese callejón me pegaron.

Peggy parpadeó perpleja y el chofer miró por el espejo retrovisor interno sin saber qué decir tampoco. En serio, ¿no se le ocurría otro tema para sacar conversación? El chico era rarito.

-... y en ese aparcamiento...-su voz adquirió tintes resignados y fue entonces cuando Peggy lo miró con interés.

¿Qué esperaba contándole eso? ¿Y por qué al cerrar los ojos milésimas de segundos, en lo que duraba un parpadeo, no podía asociar esa voz a ese cuerpo enfermizo?

-... y detrás de ese bar-bajó la mirada avergonzado hasta sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Estaba nervioso. Normal, cualquiera lo estaría en su situación, pero ya estaba bien.

Ya había tenido suficiente escuchándolo y eso que no le habían pegado a ella.

-¿Tenía algo en contra de salir corriendo?-le preguntó al aire, decidiendo seguirle el juego, a ver por dónde salía.

Él negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Así de reojo, gesticulando tantísimo le pareció mucho más tímido que en un principio. También más joven y asustado.

-Si echas a correr no te dejarán parar-se explicó-. Si te plantas y te enfrentas... no puedes negarte siempre.

Suspiró. Lo decía convencido, aunque al parecer no le había ayudado mucho pensar así.

Peggy suspiró también.

-Desgraciadamente, sé lo que es eso-asintió, mirando al frente, sin querer parecer débil por coincidir en algo tan sexista. El muchacho la miró como si tener algo en común con ella le supusiera un mundo-; el que te den con la puerta en las narices.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a bajar los ojos y musitando más para sí mismo que para ella:

-No llego a entender porque se alistó, siendo usted una chavala tan guapa-al parecer, ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez de lo que había soltado. Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza y a balbucear, tratando de remediarlo-. Una chic... ¡Una mujer! Una...-Peggy se giró a verlo confundida, esperando a que terminara alguna oración. Él seguía intentando arreglarlo, muy torpemente- Una agente. Chavala, no. Es muy guapa, pero...-alzó una mano, gesticulando, como si se sobreentendiera lo que quería decir.

Peggy apretó los labios en una línea tensa. Era la única forma de no reírse.

-No tiene ni idea de cómo hablarle a una mujer-afirmó.

Y aquello, no supo por qué, le pareció encantador. Trató por todos los medios posibles de mantenerse estoica, de contener la sonrisilla que se abría paso de cualquier manera por entre sus labios.

No quería que pensara que se burlaba de él, pero tampoco que la considerara fácil.

-Esta es la charla más larga que he tenido con una-reconoció, riéndose de sí mismo y todavía sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo-. Una mujer no hace cola para bailar con un chico al que podría pisar...

Podía haberlo dejado estar, pero había añadido aquello. Peggy sintió la extraña necesidad de preguntarle de nuevo, esta vez de forma más indirecta, dándolo a entender para que dejara correr la pregunta con facilidad en caso de no querer responderla.

-Pero habrá bailado.

Y de repente, tal y como desvió la mirada, le hizo pensar en que ya no estaban hablando solo de bailar.

-Sacar a bailar a una chica para mí era aterrador- confesó-. Y estos últimos años no... –se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana, restándole importancia con una mueca- no lo vi tan importante.

Se había perdido algo, estaba claro. Era un chico y era joven; aquello era lo que supuestamente era lo importante. Aquellos que no iban a la guerra empezaban a buscar candidatas para formar sus familias.

-Podía esperar.

Aquello sí que era nuevo. Notó cómo se le tensaba la frente hacia arriba, con un interés tan pronunciado como el ángulo de las cejas. Lo miró directamente cuando le preguntó con genuina curiosidad:

-¿Esperar qué?

Y él le respondió con tanto convencimiento y sin importarle lo que pensara de él que la conmovió.

-A la pareja adecuada.

Pedazo metáforas se gastaba el chaval. El chico, hombre. El soldado.

Peggy Carter desvió la mirada, dejando salir -por fin- _esa_ sonrisa que ya llevaba un rato conteniendo.

Porque le había costado poco más de un minuto de conversación con Steve Rogers para darse cuenta (POR FIN) de la decisión del Doctor Erskine. Según él, lo más importante era el hombre: el suero amplificaría lo del interior... así que solo quedaba rezar porque Steve Rogers sobreviviera. Porque estaba segura de que de allí iba a salir algo maravilloso.

Porque aquel hombrecillo flacucho representaba todo lo que podría hacerle frente a los nazis: bondad, patriotismo, humanidad, valor.

Porque aquel hombrecillo asmático era un romántico empedernido de los pies a la cabeza, que creía en el amor idealizado y que defendía lo que le parecía correcto sin importar el daño que tuviera que afrontar después ni lo que la gente pensara de él.

Y porque aquel hombrecillo enclenque, que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle a una mujer y que la miraba con una admiración sobrecogedora, le había llegado al corazón tanto con los ojos como con esas palabras tan torpes pero sinceras.

Porque ¡soldados a ella! ... pero super soldados, mejor. De Brooklyn y ojos azules.

OoOoO

 **N/A:** y bien. ¿qué tal? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Hacía ya muuuuuucho tiempo que quería hacer algo con esta pareja, porque -de verdad- da igual las veces que vea _Captain America: The First Avenger_... lloro como una magdalena. ¡Y quién no se ponga sentimental con su historia es que no tiene corazón!

Esta escena siempre me hace sonreír. Es imposible no adorar a aquel muchachito enclenque, romántico y testarudo; la interpretación de Chris Evans solo le suma ternurita al asunto. Y la increíble metáfora con el verbo "bailar". Muy sutil, elegante.

Creo, sinceramente, que Peggy Carter se dio cuenta en esa conversación de por qué Steve Rogers era _la_ persona para el suero... y para ella.

Espero que os haya gustado y que este 2016 venga colmado de buenos deseos y mucha suerte.


End file.
